unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Barefooted Girl
|Gender = Female |Classification = Automaton |Puppeteer = Unknown (One of the Ten Benchwarmers) |Magic Circuit = Unnamed |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 3 |Anime = Episode 1 }} is one of the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. Appearance Barefooted Girl is an automaton that is in the form of a female doll. In the anime, Barefooted Girl has layered white hair extending to her neck parted on her right, her hair occasionally covering her left eye, and black lined blue eyes. She is orange in color, and her face has gold details on her forehead and on each side of her cheeks. She wears an sleeveless orange suit that has a black bib on her neck, a gold slab of ring on each of her armpits connecting to a black breastplate, a black shoulder brace on each of her shoulders, a gold armband on each of her arms, a black ring on each of her elbows, a gold wristband on each of her wrists, a black underwear with a gold strap detail on each side of her hips, and a gold slab of ring on each of her thighs. The suit also has a black stripe detail at her back, black vertical stripes between the underwear and the gold rings on her thighs, and black trimmings on the its slitted edges. In the manga, Barefooted Girl has hair extending below her shoulders parted on her right, and wears a halter dress with a belt and a diagonal slit with trimmings, and a strap on each of her thighs. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, on main street, before Charlotte and Raishin could even begin their fight, the Ten Benchwarmers, hiding from within the crowd of students, began their move. Morning Star Wielder attacking first, charging her Morning Star's iron ball at Sigmund, who swat the ball away. Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Six-legged Beast then dashed into the area and attacked Sigmund, but Sigmund flew up and smacked away the three automata. Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked successively, cornering Sigmund, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. The iron ball next charged at Sigmund, but Yaya caught it before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader stepped out amidst the crowd of students along with Morning Star Wielder. White Robed Automaton then revived the three earlier defeated automata. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin declined. Yaya then kicked the Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. As Raishin was about to explain his plan to Charlotte, Witch suddenly fired a fireball at his back, engulfing him with a huge blast of fire, but Yaya had covered him, both Raishin and Yaya appearing from within the smoke completely unharmed. Yaya then burst forward and planted a fierce kick on Witch’s jaw, launching it, shattering apart in mid-air. Ten Benchwarmer Leader became desperate and commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin lightly jumped away, dodging and landing neatly onto the ground. Yaya kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight, and then dashed into the enemy's midst. Raishin followed closely after her, picking up a piece of the earlier smashed automaton. He threw it as Yaya performed a feint for his attack to hit the opponent, causing it to loose its balance, allowing Yaya to land a kick, crushing it. As Raishin drew the Ten Benchwarmers’ attention to him, Charlotte waited for their automata to line up in a row, then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon. The automata were caught up in the blast, each being hit in different parts of their body. The Ten Benchwarmers was defeated. They retrieved their automata and scurried away. Abilities Unnamed magic circuit Barefooted Girl's magic circuit lets Barefooted Girl fight in a melee combat style. She can launch towards her target and attack it successively, landing punches and kicks one after another then withdraw back away. References Category:Automatons